epee_rpfandomcom-20200213-history
Character Creation
Your characters should generally be humans, possibly with some fairy ancestry. Humans with fairy ancestry might identify as elves. If they do, their high concept must make mention of their elven nature. Keep in mind that being an elf will bring with it a lot of options for compels. We are using a custom Skill List, so make sure to check out the Skills page for information on the Skills you can select for characters in this game. Pay special attention to the Academic Skills section, as these are handled differently than normal skills. Also, because this is a story about the Succession of the next Crown Princess, generally your character should either already be, or over the course of the story should eventually become, a Knight. If you are not playing a Knight, your character will be under extra scrutiny to be relevant to the story, so be sure to have an explanation as to why you're important to the plot. Skills Your characters are (at least mostly) human, and generally pretty young. Some of them might have magical powers, but even if they do those powers don't give them stronger skills than normal, they just have additional options about how to use those skills. Because of this, your skills are a little weaker than normal. We are using the columns system of skills rather than the pyramid system, but you only get nine skills to start off with--three at Good(+3), three at Fair(+2), and three at Average(+1). Stunts As per normal, you have three free stunts and may spend refresh to buy more, but may never drop below one refresh. However, you may also take Mega Stunts in place of regular stunts. Generally speaking, Mega Stunts should be related to magical powers the character has--either Wild Talents or Artefacts, unless they're Elves, in which case they can take them as fairy traits or sorcery. Magic Users If your character starts off as a magic user, you will need to decide on the form your magic takes, and pay the price for taking that Extra. Keep in mind that the cost for having a Magic Powers is the same if you create the character with those powers or if you receive them later. If, for example, you create a character who is not yet a Knight but you would like for them to become one in the course of the story, you will have to change one of your aspects to reference your Knight Title. Also, TELL THE GM THIS, as this is totally a workable storyline but will require some plotting. Wild Talents If your character has a Wild Talent, your character must have either a fairy somewhere in their ancestry, or one of their parents must have been a Knight-caliber magic user--this almost always means a mother who was a Knight, as male magic users with that level of power are extraordinarily rare. Any character may have a Wild Talent, including characters who have other magic powers, such as Knights or Sorcerers. You may only have one Wild Talent. Wild Talents are built as Mega Stunts. While they only cost one point of refresh (or no refresh if they're part of your three freebie stunts), they increase the GM's pool of fate points to be used against your party. Artefacts Knight Emblems are not the only magical Artefacts that are enchanted, though because of their Bound Spirits, Knight Emblems much more powerful than ordinary Artefacts. An Artefact is built as a Mega Stunt just like Wild Talents, though they do not require any special point of ancestry--anyone who holds an Artefact can use it (assuming they know how) unless it is bound to them somehow. You should have some explanation for how your character received this Artefact though and some description of what it looks like. You can have multiple Artefacts, and Artefacts are not mutually exclusive with other forms of magic. Knighthood Main Article: Knights All Knights must be female, and you must have a backstory that explains how you received your title, as well as the "Rest Mode" of your Knight's Emblem. One of your aspects (often your High Concept) should also reference your Knightly Title. Your title will have to have been inherited from a previous Knight. Generally this will be some family member or mentor who has passed the title down to you, but if a Knight dies without an heir, their Emblem is left behind and can be claimed by any female human who finds it. As for your Title itself, it must be either assigned by the GM outright, or it must be hammered out--Knightly Titles are not chosen by the Knight, but inherited and to a certain extent represent a challenge the character must rise to. If you have ideas for what sort of title you would like, or ideas for a Bound Spirit, you can tell the GM, but the title might not be exactly the one you ask for, and the powers might be slightly different from you're expecting. Other Magic Users If you have any other form of magic, you will need an Aspect to justify it as well as a backstory. All magic must come from fairies in one form or another. For non-Knights and non-Talents, the most common form of magic is Contract Magic made through a bargain with fairies--magic users who get their powers from Contract Magic are called Warlocks. If you choose to be a Sorcerer, you'll need to provide the GM with some idea of who your patron is and what sorts of powers they grant you. The GM will work with you to hammer out an Extra defining your magic.Category:Rules